


Never Let Me Go

by Jb_writer



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I Am Groot (Marvel), Lost Love, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Rocket Raccoon-centric, Self Confidence Issues, Teen Groot (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jb_writer/pseuds/Jb_writer
Summary: A week after defeating Thanos, at a memorial reception for Tony Stark, Thor struggles to find the courage to reignite any sort of relationship with his soulmate Jane Foster. A conversation at the bar with his newest friend Rocket and a Jack Daniels bottle begins his journey to reclaim the love of his life and his own self...
Relationships: Jane Foster/Thor
Kudos: 12





	Never Let Me Go

Gods were envious of mere mortals in only one way.

The beauty of being a mortal was that time was limited. It made every moment and experience that much more important to cherish. After centuries of living Thor agreed with this sentiment. In reality? Living so long had made his memories blur into each other like a distorted painting sometimes.

Battle after battle.

Victory after victory…

What was all this for?

Thor was contemplative on life and a bit confused since the Avengers victory over Thanos. 1500 years of living and never had he felt so lost, even more so when he lost Mjolnir, even more so then after decapitating Thanos’ head. 

Although strangely, if only for the moment, things were quite clear. Living forever wouldn’t be too bad if he could stare at this for an eternity.. Honestly, Jane’s beautiful smile was something Thor forgot he could oogle at for centuries.

Forgetful Asgardian…

Ungrateful Thor…

I had her once...

Was it too many hits to the head from epic battles? One too many brewskis? Fortnite all nighters with Korg?

He remembered it clearly now regardless, It was only ten years ago when he fell to earth, meeting the love of his life then. When Loki destroyed the bifrost, that period where Thor was stuck in Asgard, that eagerness to return to the love of his life… delayed. He remembered watching Jane’s every move with Heimdall’s aid, seeing her dig so deep and be so brave… smiling and staying positive, clinging onto any hope of bringing him back some way or another. It made his heart warm. It gave his life… meaning.

Plain ol astrologist Jane.

Jane Foster… the one who brought him back from being so lost in his ego and anger. The one pushed him to the path of becoming a King his dad could be proud of.

Staring at her now brought all those memories back although that felt so long ago. She was so far away… even though she was just about a dining hall’s distance away right now.

Across the hall, Jane was dressed in a dazzling black dress for this occasion, thin straps hugging her equally thin shoulders. The way she was laughing with Darcy and Eric.... those bright hazel eyes lighting up the room... It was like time frozen still as Thor was gazing a hole right through her. The crowd and bustling noises around him were nothing but cosmic dust to him. 

Not even a roaring Fenrir could interrupt his loving yet regretful gaze. His seat at the bar may as well have been Heimdall’s watch tower at the end of the bifrost. He was locked in just like his old late friend would be… his glass of whiskey his sword.

“I tried to bury the pain and it was a mutual dumping… I kept telling myself.” Thor muttered finally, taking another shot of Jack Daniels as he wiped his gruff beard. “I’m such a fool…” The truth rang so deep. “ … in all honesty? She dumped me my friend. She was right to do so though... I didn’t deserve her...”

If one was looking casually, Thor looked like he was drinking all by his lonesome talking to himself like a loon. A few meters down on the table though his set of ears were in the form of a pair of small tree bark openings… a teenage Groot listening quite attentively.

“I a~m Groot…” 

Or as attentive as a drunk tree would anyway.

Another shot glass was emptied beside Thor, a tree root in the shape of a finger sucking up the last bits of alcohol in the cup. Thor glanced down at his teenage ‘drinking buddy’ in appreciation. Groot’s cute eyes looked disappointed and sad for his friend, staring at the Asgardian with a bit of sympathy as well.

“Yes… you’re right... I screwed this up worse than Jotunheim.” Thor took their big bottle of Jack with a gentle lift, pouring another glass for Baby Groot, the amber liquid pouring slowly like melted gold. “I hope you will learn from my mistakes… my story... and whatever… uh... tree, flower, or bush you decide to love will never leave your side my friend.”

“I am… Gro~ot.” Agreement and appreciation was shown with a playful nod, the tree placing his finger into the glass absorbing more of the alcohol with pure joy yet again.

“... You do drink like a true warrior twig! Tonight, I declare you an honorary Asgardian.”

“I am Groooot!”

“Damn it Thor! What the hell are you doing?!” 

There was only anger, attitude, and gruff in that voice. Teen Groot and Thor peered over slowly like children being caught by their mother sneaking cookies from the jar. It’s always a loud and amusing moment seeing a pissed off Rocket Racoon. 

“I am… Groot?” Those eyes tried to look as vulnerable as possible.

“Ain’t gonna work this time Groot.” In no time the racoon grabbed the shot glass away from his son, hissing at him. Angry rodent eyes and sharp teeth were all Thor could see now.

“I AM GROOT!” His son scowled in defiance, reaching for the shot glass.

“Shuddap, I told ya, you ain’t ready for the juice just yet! It’ll make your leaves wither.” Rocket spat, turning to Thor next. “What is your problem asshole?”

Rage. It was a drunken reaction from an Asgardian with a warriors heart. A snap in his mind as lightning crackled from his eyes. Asshole? Even in his lowest moment… no one calls the Lord of Thunder an asshole! Thor’s eyes glowed now and his left fist clenched as he opened his right, seeming as if he was about to retaliate in a drunken rage, summoning Stormbreaker itself… 

Rocket stayed as cool as the other side of the pillow with that usual unimpressed stare, arms crossed in defiance. He knew this was all posturing. His experience in the wild ways of space goons and criminals and his primal intuition said it all. Besides, spending time with this big goof made it too predictable, this guy had a heart of gold. It was inevitable. 

… And as Thor soon crumbled, the hand grabbing the bottle of Whiskey… Rocket could only roll his eyes expecting the next move. Yep… just another chug of alcohol. Another big gulp was downed.

“You done being unstable there big guy? You’re making a scene…”

“I… I... don’t know rabbit. I just don’t know...” Thor suddenly covered his watery blue eyes, fighting back tears that just wouldn’t stop, dropping the bottle with a clunk on the table

Groot attempted to reach out, but Rocket smacked his hand with his tail.

“Ugh… this life knows no relief.” Thor grumbled again.

“Gah, what is wrong with you now?” Rocket sighed, palming his own head with his paw. Nothing like seeing the strongest Asgard warrior being reduced to a cry baby. A wimp. A fruit.

Thor paid no heed to the question, still being the wreck he was. Rocket looked over to his inebriated son for some help.

“I am Groot…” His twiggy finger pointed at the human trio from across the bar, Rocket seeing the one and only Jane Foster and a few of her friends mingling. The racoon began to understand, remembering the dane he extracted the ether out of quite well on their time skipping adventure. A needle to that butt was a memory he would never forget.

“Ah the old lady huh?” Rocket’s anger sank away, and he suddenly took the bar stool next to Thor, feeling a bit sorry for the guy now. Groot tried to sneak the shot glass out of his dad’s hands only to be swatted back again. “Knock it off.”

“... I am Groot.” Only more dejection came from the tiny tree.

Time to be the captain, Rocket remembered their conversation before constructing Stormbreaker. The time he tried to help Thor get in the right state of mind. This was deja freaking vu… and maybe worse because he was sobbing like a teenage girl who’s prom date couldn’t make it.

“I’m... confused rabbit.” Thor was pathetically sobbing now, but to his credit was trying to pull himself together, blowing his nose in that red dress tie.

“Aw come on don’t do that… that cost Clint some money to get you dressed up tonight.” Rocket handed him a handkerchief from the bar counter, Thor blowing his nose into the red cloth. 

Yes, dressed up. Bro Thor was dressed up for an occasion quite cleanly. You had to be dressed up and chic at a formal reception like this. 

Rocket glanced around the posh party, a few of the crowd around them giving them stares. Pepper’s public memorial of Tony and charity benefit drew in a very posh crowd of course. They had their private funeral at Tony’s lake… but the world needed to say it’s goodbye. Every Avenger that was alive was here. Media from all over the world… people who looked up to them and all the big players on Earth had to be here for Tony’s send off.

The sight of a sobbing drunk Thor with a talking racoon and tree was making more attention then he wanted in a more respectful and thoughtful event..

“Mind ya business and get back to donating why don’t you?!” Rocket chastised the benefit goers who slowly put away their phones, turning away instantly. The sight of a giant racoon barking at you was something no one on Earth would know how to react to.

“It’s alright. I don’t care if they see my misery…” Thor shrugged. “I deserve it all.”

“Stop crying, this is embarrassing.” Rocket urged as he kept the glass away from Groot, the tree jumping at it now. “ You’re an Asgardian warrior. A former King. Decapitator of Thanos’ head. What the hell man you gonna let some human dane screw you up like this?”

“You don’t understand… she was my one and only… and I threw it all away For what? My need to be the Thor that hasn’t grown up in over 1500 years?!” 

“Hey bozo… she’s standing over there.” Rocket pointed. “Ya still got two feet, go over and make things right and stop whining. Heck fly over there why don’t ya? Impress the lady with that lighting and thunder shit.”

“... Ugh… you know nothing of my Jane.”

“I know you had a chance and blew it when we went back to Asgard.” Rocket poked him in the shoulder. “I get we were in a rush and widdle Thor had to speak to mommy to get some closure… but now? Your highness… hello? What’s your excuse now?”

“You haven’t a clue rabbit.” Thor spat back, pointing the Jack bottle right at him. “When I won her heart all those years ago I well put together prince, hungry to redeem myself from disappointing my father… my family! Me? Now? I look like I’m just hungry for chili cheese fritos with no family to impress…”

“Aw come on man, you’ve dropped a few pounds.” Racoon half-lied. “Uh… that takes time.”

“Huh… she wouldn’t even look at me now.... I can’t go over there.” Thor turned to look at her again, dreamily staring at Jane as she sipped her own drink so elegantly. God she was such an… angel.

“Even if your family is gone.... Your mom and dad, what would they think of this Thor huh? Didn’t your mom say you were worthy? Didn’t that hammer say you were worthy? C’mon hammer time. Let’s go!”

“A worthy warrior… I suppose.” Thor shrugged again. 

“You’re telling me you can wipe out the baddest beings in the galaxy but ya can’t find the balls to walk over there and make a little dance and make a little love to impress some Earth chick?”

“...”

“You sir… got no balls.”

“What?” Thor skewed. “You’re insulting my manhood?”

“If ya do got balls? Groots are apparently bigger.” Rocket insulated with a hiss. 

“I am groot.” The tree grinned big at the compliment.

“And his are just sproutin’ in Lord of Cowardice.”

“I am groot…” The tree deflated at the insult.

“You have no clue like I said!” Thor drank again with vigor this time. “Jane deserves better! That is the facts. She’s special and I will not drag her down to my level now.”

Rocket was never one for patience. Or weakness… he was annoyed.

“Didn’t you tell me before how she fell for you when you were just a bum with no powers? I think the girl seems to have her head on straight.” 

Thor played down at the thought, remembering memories of his tentativeness with Jane.. “Even when I returned… before Thanos snapped… I thought I could be the man she wanted. A man ready to settle down… but when she spoke of children and things like that… I...I-”

“You what?” 

“Perhaps I did get scared.” Thor admitted shamefully, looking down to the floor. “Maybe… like when Thanos erased half of the galaxy's population… I did get scared. And I hid in New Asgard… drowning my problems away. She even tried… to contact me and ask where Erik went… I couldn't even look at her to tell her I didn’t go for the head.. That’s why he wasn’t here..”

“H-hey… man… I-” Rocket glanced over as Groot made an angry huff, a bit disappointed at his father’s tough love act.

“I got scared when she asked me to be more than just a handsome hammer wielding brute.” Thor thought deeply, thinking of his past in Asgard, his dates with Jane, his break up. “Maybe centuries of living like a bachelor… the debauchery… conquering enemies… diving deep into the life of a warrior made me a bit frightened… I just wasn’t ready. Perhaps I was still the immature Thor my father tried to coralle… 1500 years and still not ready… pathetic.”

Rocket and Groot glanced at each other in a sad gulp.

“Maybe I do not have any balls Rabbit. You’re right.”

Rocket could only stare silently, his tail suddenly lowering. Perhaps he was being too harsh. Thor did lose everything.... His family… his friends… his home… maybe the slight chance of love from his previous gal was the only thing keeping him ticking. 

“Fuck it… now you got me all down King Downer.” He downed Groot’s drink now, only to grab the bottle away from Thor, taking his own big swig.

“I… am Groot.” The tree’s hope died with that one motion.

“... I didn't mean to get you down my friend.” Thor didn’t want anyone to join his pity party really.

There was a bit of hesitation on Rocket’s part but suddenly he let out a big breath. He can take one for the team. He always did. Even if he had to play the nice guy. As corny as he felt he had to be.

“You know… I get where you’re coming from.” Rocket looked down at the reflection in the glass bottle, his animal features glaring back with a blank face. “I had a girl too… and she wanted a little more from me than I was willing to give. That’s why I’m runnin’ around with my crew and not her.”

“... You had a soulmate rabbit?”

“Yeah… we fit each other perfectly like a well made rocket launcher my friend.” He tapped the glass, amused at thoughts or romance and bounty hunting adventures. “Llya was her name… smart… beautiful… ya know based on your stories kind a lot like Jane over there… cept a bit furrier.”

“What went wrong there?”

“... Well it was an argument over getting more serious… settling down… she wanted more of the percentages of the pay days… egh… don’t wanna get into too much details.”

“... You’re still in a good position my friend. You can fix it. You’re a spry rabbit. An excellent marksman. And a great… captain.”

Captain huh? 

“Yeah.” Rocket grinned suddenly, patting the Asgardian on the shoulder. “Maybe… I will and you will too!” Rocket smirked toothily, looking around the banquet now catching a few Avengers in his sights. “Look over there thunder douche.”

Thor peered over to where Rocket was pointing, seeing Bruce Banner at a table with Pepper Potts, seemingly comforting one another.

“They don’t have the opportunity to get back with their significant others.” Rocket pointed out a sad fact. “HIs red head? Tony? They’re gone...they’re gone forever. “

“Yeah… sadly.” Thor nodded. “My heart aches for them… truly.”

“Fine but you got your soulmate over there! We got no idea how much time we have left. You may got a lot of time but your lady’s life expectancy ain’t forever.”

“B-but… I’ve lost my family… my best friends… my brother…”

“Your brother was apparently an asshole.”

“.. He was my asshole.”

“Ugh, and you're afraid she might turn you down and-” 

“I’d lose everything…”

Rocket grabbed him by the tie pulling him. “Look. Sometimes in life you gotta put the bullet in the chamber… spin it and play roulette to get the big money. You know this… you’ve laid your life on the line countless times. For fuck’s sake we just saved the damn galaxy from the baddest mother fucker in existence!”

“... You’re right we did.”

“Tell me that’s not gonna get a lady excited and puddy in your hands? You’re Thor, God of Thunder. Probably slept and made thousands of danes cry.”

“Tens of thousands.” Thor puffed out his chest a bit.

“Men fear you! Women want you!” Rocket was on fire. “Come on man, for Galactus sake, get your ass over there and show her why you are the baddest man in the galaxy now!”

“Y-you’re right… you’re right…” Thor suddenly stood up, eyes determined, pounding the table. “I am Thor… God of Thunder. How many have fallen to my might?”

“Can’t even count your highness.”

“I can conquer my fears!”

“Hell yeah brother. Go get her and do me and Groot proud! Your family and friends proud!”

Thor pounded his powerful chest, feeling like he was about to go into a warzone ready to slay the largest monster or dragon there was…

**”Thor I need more from this… I love you but… I can’t go on if our relationship isn’t going to change…**

That is until he thought of her… again. Doubt...

“M-maybe I just need to drink a little more to get some liquid courage.” 

“Gah… come on!” Racoon held the bottle with both paws. “No you’ve gotten enough, you get your ass over there Thor!”

“Please rabbit, just a little sip-”

“H-hey hey look!” Rocket pointed back at the table with Jane desperately, Thor swinging his view over to see something that made him almost speechless. Jane was hugging… another man. A young handsome man… was it… her date?

“No…”

“Come on, you gonna let that pencil neck geek take your one and only Thor?”

It was something deep inside that was triggered. The true primal fury of an Asgardian warrior seeing someone take something they held dearly. This was his love… his beautiful love. No man… was going to take her. 

“I… I… will not.” Thor backed away from Rocket suddenly but purposefully, the poise of a hero and anger fueling his strong stance. He may have been the Thor from years ago before the snap now. The red cape was almost fluttering behind him... 

No one… was going to take Jane from him.

No one!

“Thank you Rabbit. If you excuse me… I am getting my Jane back.” Thor muttered softly, walking off with a stomp towards the table.

Rocket was so impressed with himself… too impressed.

“Oh boy, maybe that kid doesn’t know a pissed off Asgardian is coming at him but he better soon! Haha!” Rocket quickly kicked back, leaning against the bar having the best view in the house.

“I am groot.” His son seemed worried, shaking his head.

“Aw come on, have a little fun. If he beats up the geek a bit it’ll be entertaining. Besides, we'll break it up if we have to, right?”

“I am Groot.” The tree conceded, only to point at the Jack Daniels bottle.” I am Groot?”

“In your dreams… this earth shit ain’t bad! And we’re gonna have a talk about you drinkin booze” Rocket smirked, taking a swig now of the alcohol. “I’m thinkin’ maybe septic tank cleaning for you the next couple months Mr. juice drinker.”

“... I am… Groot…” Groot just rolled his eyes in a sad wave, plopping his bark head on the bar table.

And with that the inseparable duo were prepared to see Thor get his love back… in any way possible. The God of Thunder has returned.


End file.
